Forget me not
by MuffinKishin
Summary: The Subconscious Mind dictates all. For one boy who thinks death is his only salvation he will soon learn that his Subconscious has already prevented that not once but twice now. This is not the end, it's just the beginning of far bigger issues then a dispute between the Queerats and Humans. But only time will reveal if a group of friends can find the answers.


© **Disclaimer** :

 _I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO SHINSEKAI YORI (( FROM THE NEW WORLD ))™_

 _THEREFORE THIS FANFICT EXIST ON THE BASIS OF NON -_

 _PROFIT ENTERTAINMENT. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHOR_

 _OF THE SERIES AND RIGHTY SO._

⊗ **Warning** :

 _This will me a mature Fanfiction, because the novel featured sexual themes._

 _They may be present, I haven't fully decided yet in it will be present though._

 _But I am intending to leave this as a M rated story._

 _It is my first time writing this pairing so be a little more considerate._

 _But this will be Boy Love. So if you have an issue best not to read._

 _I have always pictured Shun and Saki's love to be more sisterly/brotherly._

 _Kind of like how Quistis in FFVIII thought she loved Squall but actually_

 _discovered it was simply a brother / sister love. That is how I actually_

 _picture it for Shun and Saki so I prefer Saturo x Shun which is what this_

 _will be._

I remember all of it. The final moments before the darkness came…. Standing in the room of the warped house cradling the limp body of Subaru. With the only thoughts I could muster swelling up in my mind, I never asked for this. I never wanted this to happen…. I never meant for things to get so out of control.

But even as they flowed through my mind and I felt my eyes stinging with the warm salty substance that now tumbled down my pale face they wouldn't stop. They simply erupted more questioned, could this have been stopped? Where exactly had I gone wrong? Shouldn't I, a prodigy of Kamisu 66 been able to stop this?

It was pointless, I sometimes hated how calm I could act when I was really just another scared and desperate child trying to cling to a world that was rejecting me and pushing me out. I wanted to scream in those moments or maybe just throw a tantrum, but I hadn't… As normal as it would have been for someone so near to death's door to lash out I couldn't. Because she was there, standing before me still with those ideas that I could be saved. It was hard to believe her, though I wanted too. Even as she realized how bad the situation was getting that determination wouldn't have faded…. But I'd already told her, she couldn't save me… She wasn't the one who could do it…

"I'll put an end to it now. I've had enough!" I'd exclaimed those words in that moment pushing her back pushing her back to force her to leave as the roots seemed to tangle around me.

Through a break as they wrapped about my slender frame a thought entered my mind, I wanted to see her with my own eyes. Almost instantly the disgustingly bland white mask seemed to peel back exposing one of my emerald eyes. It was still tearing from earlier an my whole body seemed to be trembling. It only took a moment to find the figure of my dear childhood friend and despite my emotional state I managed to find words to attempt to peak to her. "Saki…" I said softly, hoping she would hear me. "I've always loved you. Goodbye."

As I finished those words my eyes moved to close but sprang open in deep. Someone else was floating before me. Saki's figure replaced by that of a familiar male with like brown hair. For a moment it felt as if time had completely stopped, those piercing purple eyes I had so often become lost in staring firmly at me as if looking directly through me. Why had I thought of him? I just told Saki I loved her, but instead all I could think about was him… My eyes were tearing up more then before, the emotions burning fiercely within. My thought were no longer concerned with her but him… I wanted to see him one more time, no I had to see him one more time. To say I was sorry to tell him I love him. My heart grieved and I felt my chest heave hard, my vision blurring, all I wanted to do was call out for him. To ask him to save me… I was hysterical in these final moments, he wasn't here… He hadn't come—if anything he must have secretly despised me after everything.

It was part of the reason I'd done my best to avoid him before I'd left all together. I didn't want to see him so heart broken and I knew those eyes would call me back to him. I'd take all those harsh words back in an instant and for a change be the one begging him to come back to me. It had taken ever ounce of my being to avoid this from happening and it had been draining mentally. Especially, when he'd started dating Ren and given him my necklace as a means to make me jealous. It had worked, there were moments all I wanted to do was tell Saturo to break up with that boy and come back to me but avoiding him had made it easier. But it was never enough to numb the pain. I wanted to be the one at his side, holding his hand, wearing the matching necklace—feeling the gentle pat even if it was embarrassing in front of other people. His lips should have been the one's touching mine and his hands gripping mine so firmly that it would leave me convinced he'd never let go. "Don't…let go…" I begged in silence, tightening my grip around Subaru's limp body.

All I wanted was to feel his warm embrace, his body against mine and his fingers gently strumming through my hair. Where was he? Why couldn't I see him before it was too late. I wasn't a fool, I knew that image was what my heart wanted—Deep down I'd wanted him to find me not her. Deep down he was all I thought about, I'd only felt guilty knowing Saki felt that way about me. I'd given in to my kindness of not wanting to hurt a dear friend of mine.

I hadn't lied when I'd said I'd loved her, but that wasn't it at all. I didn't love her the same way as him. I loved her more of a sister, my behaviour that of a protective older brother trying to look out for her. The one I loved, the one who truly made me happy was miles away and he'd never know that in these final moments I was calling out for him…. The flow of time was back and I felt the vine like roots close in around me. The darkness had finally come, this was the end, "Saturo…"


End file.
